Keeping the Faith
by Pricat
Summary: Chihiro and Haku's older daughter Mai finds her way to the world of spirits like her mother but things are different along with Mai coping with her feelings of moving house......
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping the Faith**

_A/N I love Studio Ghibli and Spirited Away so much that I felt like trying this idea out. It's about Chihiro and Haku's older daughter going to the Realm of Spirits like her mother did but things are different....._

_Prologue_

_Mayana sighed as she was in the middle of things since they were moving to a new house. She, her mother, father and sister Saa were moving to a new town and she hated it._

_Her mother Chihiro had been like that when she was ten but that day had changed her life forever._

_Mayana's father Haku had told them not to worry but Saa was excited but that was because she was only four years old._

_Mayana or Mai for short had short brown hair like her mother and her father's eyes but was slender but there was a secret side she'd inherited from her father, that she was a dragon like he used to be in the Realm of Spirits but they wouldn't talk about it._

_Mai heard her sister talking excitedly to her parents but the eleven year old ignored her._

_She just hoped they'd get there soon......_

_Haku had been adjusting to the human world with Chihiro's help but hid his past from his children and from Chihiro's side of the family because they wouldn't understand or believe her........_

_But they were relieved when they got to Osaka where they would be moving to._


	2. Strange Dreams

**Keeping the Faith**

Mai sighed as she was in her new room in the new house. Her parents were moving stuff into the house while her sister was running around outside playing with her guardian spirit friend but Mai couldn't see her.

"_This place sucks!_

_Why couldn't we just stayed where we were?" _the young girl thought as she saw her parents finish.

"Mai?" Chihiro said entering her daughter's room.

"Yeah Mom what's up?" the eleven year old asked her softly.

"Your father and I are going to the store.

You want to come?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." Mai answered as Chihiro sighed leaving her daughter's room. She knew the girl had dealt with change like her sister and moving into middle school.

"Okay then we'll see you later." Chihiro told her as she left Mai's room.

Haku wondered what was wrong as they left the house.

"Mommy what's wrong with Mai?" Saa asked her mother.

"She's just trying to adjust to living in an new house, that's all.

Moving can be scary." Chihiro answered as they arrived at the store.

Mai sighed as she walked through the forest. It was near her house but was curious as she saw an open cave.

"_Come in Mai._

_You need my help." _a voice on the wind whispered in the girl's ear.

Mai looked worried but remembered the stories her parents her parents told her about another world where spirits and strange creatures lived.

"_Maybe that voice came from there._

_Maybe Mom's stories aren't just stories but I-I'm not sure. What if it leads me somewhere bad and I can't call my parents for help?_

_I need to think about this." _she thought leaving the forest and walking home just in time before her parents got home.

Haku wondered what was wrong with Mai as they ate dinner that night.

"It's..... nothing Dad." Mai answered but Chihiro noticed she was listening as she and Haku told more stories about that other world but wondered why.

Mai was still thinking as she lay in bed that night.

But her eyes closed before she could think anymore but she had a strange dream.

_She was in the forest when she heard a soft voice._

_"Come to me Mai._

_You can trust me..... like when you were little like Saa." the voice said to her._

_"But where are you?" Mai asked nervous but the voice laughed as somebody appeared before her. It was a woman with long white hair, purple glowing eyes and was slender with a long cape surrounding her._

_"W-Who're you?" she asked her. _

_"I am Osoon and we will be meeting soon." the woman answered her as she backed away into the cave......_

Mai then woke early in the morning as the sun rose. She wondered why she'd had that dream but it had something to do with whatever was in that cave. She remembered her Mom saying in one of the stories that the girl went through a tunnel and it led her to the world of spirits so she had a feeling going through the cave would do the same thing.

But Haku was a little nervous too because he'd been having dreams about the world he used to live in until Chihiro came. He had a feeling his own daughter was about to take the same journey his own wife had a long time ago.

Chihiro then saw Mai leave the house and wondered what was wrong. She wondered why her older child had been acting strange last night. But she hoped Mai would be okay......


	3. Entering the Spirit World

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like but Mai is the Princess of Spirits but Zubaba isn't happy but I hope you all like.**

* * *

Mai wasn't happy as she walked home from school as other kids in her new class had been making fun of her because she was a little different but she knew that being different was a good thing as her father was a little different but she loved him.

She then decided to take a shortcut through the forest as it would be faster but she then came to a strange statue that was at the enterance of a tunnel as she gasped remembering this from her mother's stories.

"This is the tunnel that leads to the spirit world.

Like in Mom's stories." she said curious.

She knew from her mother's stories that the spirit world was a fasincating but dangerous place but for some reason it seemed better than being here in a place where she didn't belong.

"Mom won't mind if I explore." she said going in.

As she made her way through the tunnel, she felt strange and different like the spirit world was more homw to her than the world she lived in.

But she smiled as she was on the other side as she kept on walking until she came to a strange village but knew it was from her mother's stories.

But a young male was watching her and was stunned seeing her here as there had been no humans in the spirit world for a while since Chihiro had visited.

"I must tell Yubaba at once.

She'll be happy knowing the Princess of Spirits is here." he said leaving at once.

He then left to take the train to Swamp Bottom.

Yubaba was his adoptive mother since nobody in the bath house wanted him as his parents and him and sister had accidentally entered the spirit world a long time ago but he couldn't pass the test.

Yubaba had adopted him and made him help her and No Face.

He hoped Zubaba didn't find out.

* * *

Mai was in awe at the spirit world and wondered why her parents didn't like it here as she saw the bath house remembering her mother's stories about the mean witch Yubaba that took people's names when they signed her contracts and worked for her but Mai wouldn't do that as she had no intention of going in there but Osoon was smiling knowing the young Princess of Spirits had found her way here.

She was meant to help her but knew Yubaba would be after her once she found out Mai was here but Mai wondered what she was doing here.

"You have to get out of here.

Before Yubaba knows you're here." she said.

"Why should I?

The spirit world is great." Mai retorted.

"I know but we must get to Swamp Bottom." she told her.

Mai understood as they left for the stop as the train was coming but Osoon had given her tickets so they could go but hoped Yubaba never knew that she was helping the young Princess of Spirits as she was one of Yubaba's workers but knew that the witch was cruel and mean but hoped the Princess of Spirits could change that.

* * *

Haku was worried as he sensed that Mai had went to the spirit world as he and Chihiro was hoping that things were okay as they'd never told Mai about the spirit world or that she was the Princess of Spirits but they hoped Yubaba didn't find out as he needed to go to the spirit world as he still had a deep connection to the spirit world as he became his dragon form but flew off but Chihiro hoped he would be okay...


End file.
